To define the role of group B coxsackieviruses as an initiating and contributing factor in diabetes mellitus, using the mouse as a model: a. To examine the effects of infection with these agents in mice with differing genetic susceptibilities to diabetes. b. To study the specificity of these effects by biochemical, pathological, immunological and virological techniques. c. To determine the contributions of such infections to development of the diabetic state.